


The Bard and Her Elf

by KitayD



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Little Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitayD/pseuds/KitayD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyna Mahariel is a Dalish thrown into the Blight and is suppose to know how to stop it. Not even her fellow Grey Warden knows much. Join this elf and her companions adventure to peace, and over come impossible odds. She finds love in the unexpected. A shemlen. And gains many new friends and allies along with many enemies. F!MaharielxLeliana, and possibly a surprise pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bard and Her Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Own nothing, characters and all are own by Bioware.

Chapter 1: Lyna Mahariel doesn’t do politics.

 

“Tamlen, I don’t think you should touch it.” Lyna looked around the small ruins, feeling cautious and wary from the undead coming to life and having to fight them.

“Relax Lethallan. Nothing will happen.” Tamlen took a step closer to the eluvian and reached out his hand to graze the mirror. Lyna tried grabbing his arm to pull him back but… 

It was too late.

The mirror shattered and Lyna was knock out along with her fellow dalish brother. I failed. Again! The elf kept repeating in her mind over and over as she kept seeing her failure. Why didn’t she stop him? She guessed it was because she believed in his words, believed that nothing would actually happen. Maker was she wrong… Mahariel laid in the grass staring at the sky. She touched her dalish tattoos and traced them over with her finger, doing a curvy line that trailed off at her left cheek bone. She then made a curvy V on her right cheek. She isn’t dalish anymore, now she was a Grey Warden thrown into a Blight. Lyna stood up and walked to the small lake that was behind Bodahn’s carriage, and she stared at her reflection. Time for change.

XXXXXXXX

Alistair walked around the camp looking for a certain elf. “Mahariel!” Where could she have gone? He looked at Barkspawn and smiled. Maybe if he gave the hound a crunch he’ll show him wear the elf was. He creeped over to the digging dog and smirked. “Want a crunch?” He waved it in front of him until he leaped to take it, that’s when he lifted it up in the air. “Not until you show me where Mahariel is.” Barkspawn whined and then began to growl. “Whoa now. Easy boy, whose a good boy?” Alistair grabbed his shield before the hound leaped on top of him, reaching for the snack he had in his hand. 

“You two are going to wake the entire camp with your antics.” Morrigan glided by the two and laughed slightly at Alistair's misfortune. He didn’t really expect her to help him anyways. He saw Leliana and reached out to her as he tried to keep his shield up.

“Leliana! Please get this hound off me.” he whined as the bard walked towards him. She was still tired but she couldn’t sleep anymore, so she decided to bathe. But that would have to wait.

“What did you do for him to attack you?”

“N-nothing!” He yelled. Leliana looked to his hand and took the treat, before taking a few steps away from the former templar luring the dog away from him as well. She tossed him the crunch and walked off towards the small lake. Before she made a full turn though she bumped into a short person.

“Sorry…” Lyna mumbled as she looked up to the bard slightly.

“It was my fault.” Leliana looked to see Lyna has cut off her hair, she wasn’t bald, she just didn’t have her long hair there anymore. Why did she do that? Not that she doesn’t look attractive, she still does, its just new to her, and everyone else. Alistair stood up and wrapped his arm around Lyna’s shoulders, rubbing her head.

“I like this new look. It feels nice.” Alistair was elbowed in the gut by the elf and he began to chuckle rubbing his side. “Ow! I bruise easily.” He smirked at his leader and receive a smile from her as she reached for her blade.

“Thanks, Al. You ready for sword play?” She swung and hit his shield. Leliana shook her head and walked over to the lake for her long waited bath. To her surprise Morrigan was there already, feet in the water as she read a book. The mage looked over to her and turned the other way. The bard took at as a sign of privacy and  
quickly shed her clothing hopping into the water as she quickly bather. The water was far too cold to enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

First step onto dwarves territory and she already had a fight. Great way to start the day, at least it got her and her companions on their toes. She had Alistair, Leliana, and Sten accompany her on this trip, leaving Shale, Morrigan and Barkspawn at camp. “I hope that witch doesn’t curse anything at camp.”

“You don’t trust her, Alistair?” Leliana asked.

“I just don’t want my bedroll or tent to come alive and kill me. That would be terrible.” Lyna thought about it and prayed Morrigan doesn’t curse their bedrolls to strangle them at night though. Well that will mostly happen to Alistair since they clearly have hatred for each other.

“I suggest sleeping on the grass tonight, buddy.” Lyna joked as she walked through Orzammar, looking for a dwarf named Barta? Varton? Var-something. She didn’t know, and frankly didn’t care. As long as she got her troops.

XXXXXXXXX

So to prove she isn’t a a spy for Harrowmont, she has to find these two nobles and give them this piece of paper? She didn’t understand what was the point of this, but then again she wasn’t listening to the dwarf. “Fool. And you lead us, when you can’t handle the simple task of listening.” Sten told the elf as he followed behind her, looking kinda scary as always. He can’t blame her. Well maybe he can, she just been so distracted lately.

“Sorry. I know now.”

Alistair and Leliana were tasked with finding Lady Dace, which is suppose to be in the Diamond Quarters of Orzammar. Easy enough task.

“Um… How do we tell which is Lady Dace?” Alistair asked the bard looking at every female dwarf.

“We ask around. Since she is a noble, she should be known.” Leliana thought about it for a moment. Nobles should be known in their home cities, if they weren’t then they are fakes. Or delusional. Possibly drunk too. The bard seen it happen a few times in Orlais, it was common. 

“Yeah, lets hope they wont scold us, or spit on us. Dwarves aren’t so friendly.” He shook his head and followed her, since she knew what to do apparently. Leliana asked around for the noble until she found her. She smiled and asked if she was Lady Dace before handing her the paper, and walking off immediately after. Alistair stumbled behind her at her sudden movements and he was going to question her. The noble was confused and soon from the distance they could see her frustrations. Whatever was in that paper, it must have had something to do with her riches or what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXX

The qunari was walking ahead of Lyna as she made a few exchanges with a merchant. They spoke to Vartag and assured him the messages were given. With that being done she finally met Bhelen, and lets just say he didn’t feel all that safe with Sten behind her. They talked and the only thing she listened to was that this Jarvia was a threat and she must be taken care of. Lyna shrugged, putting what she bought in a small bag she had hanging off her shoulder. She saw her other friends coming her way, Alistair stopped by a merchant when he seen he was selling cheese. Leliana walked over the elf shaking her head at Alistair. “What are we doing next?” 

“Hunting down the Carta. Since when did I get involve in politics or nobles?” She laughed and looked to Leliana. She couldn’t help but stare longer than usual, Lyna has a thing were if she liked someone, she stared. But who doesn’t? She did the same to Merrill, and well she never had the chance to tell her she liked her. Lyna always seem to screw things up, or wait too long. But thats not her life anymore, she can’t wait no longer. She has to act before she thinks some times. Leliana stared at the elf as she seen her eyes drift off to a distant land, she could feel her mood change. The bard grabbed her hand and smiled as she lead her and the others to Dust town.


End file.
